


I think that I found myself a cheerleader (she's always right there when I need her)

by sylviewashere



Series: bemily week [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, marching band/cheerleader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: marching band/cheerleader au for bemily week





	I think that I found myself a cheerleader (she's always right there when I need her)

Beca hated being in the marching band. It sucked. It was sweaty, boring, and every person in band was absolutely insufferable. At least she had built up kind of a reputation as “that punk bitch”. People tended to avoid her now. Which was fine by her. The less attention, the better. 

She wasn’t even good at it. When she expressed that she wanted to pursue music to her dad, he  _ insisted  _ that she join band her junior year to give her “experience” and “make sure this was really what she wanted to do”. Well, surprise, Dad.  _ This  _ isn’t what she wants to do. But he shoved his own old clarinet in her hand (he wouldn’t let her join the percussion session, despite that being the one instrument she had interest in) and pushed her off to rehearsal. 

And, dear god, the football games. Her best friends Chloe and Jesse had been trying to get Beca to go to games for years. Imagine their excitement when they saw her marching (more like trudging, but no one paid attention to the tiny clarinet player’s poor form) out onto the field for the halftime show. Beca swears he could hear Chloe’s shrieks from where the cheerleaders were standing, and she definitely didn’t miss the outcry of “Be-CAW!” from the stands either. 

Beca is pretty sure she just blacks out during every performance. She just goes through the motions, not caring whether she’s actually doing well or not. Once she’s back in the stands, she sees Chloe bouncing over to her, pom-poms still in hand. 

“Oh my gosh, Beca, you were so good! I mean, I couldn’t hear you specifically, but the band was really good.” 

“Thanks, Chlo. I just want to leave, though. This uniform is so stuffy.” Beca tugged at her collar. 

“Well, I think it’s cute! That hat makes you taller, too.” Chloe laughed at her own joke. Beca scowled at her, ripping her hat off of her head, earning a glare from the band director. Beca glared back.

A tall brunette, also wearing a cheerleading uniform, approached the stands, tapping Chloe on the shoulder. Beca didn’t recognize her. She would’ve remembered seeing her among Chloe’s cheer squad. Those legs in that already short cheer skirt were hard to ignore. 

“Hey, Chloe. I think you’re needed in a second. I’m taking five.” 

“Oh! Yeah, thanks Emily. I’ll see you after the game, Beca!” Chloe dashed off, leaving the girl - Emily - standing awkwardly next to the stands. 

“So you’re Beca?” Emily said, smiling with recognition at the name. “I’m Emily. Chloe talks about you a lot.” 

“She never stops talking, so that’s not a surprise.” Emily laughed. “I assume since you’re not giving me dirty looks or afraid of me that she’s only telling you the good things.” The rest of the cheer squad knew Chloe was friends with Beca, and they didn’t exactly approve. Chloe ignored their judgement and stayed fiercely loyal to Beca. 

“Why would I be afraid of you?” Apparently the squad’s brainwashing hadn’t gotten to Emily. 

“I have kind of a reputation.” Beca shrugged. Emily looked at her quizzically. “You must be new. Freshman?” 

“No, sophomore. I just moved. You don’t seem like someone I should be scared of. You’re nice enough to talk to some random girl you don’t even know.” 

_ ‘Nice.’  _

That was new. 

Even people who didn’t know Beca tended to avoid her. It was partially Beca’s own doing. All black clothes and cold glares didn’t make her the most approachable and that was how Beca liked it. 

Emily was different. Emily seemed to want to believe Beca was someone she could be friends with. 

“Sure. Just know that most people don’t exactly like hanging around me. Chloe is one exception, but I think that’s just her problem.” 

“Well, if Chloe likes you, you can’t be that bad.” Beca just shrugged again. Emily watched Beca carefully, like she was trying to figure her out. Beca wasn’t sure if she liked that. Emily seemed sweet enough, though. She glanced up and saw Chloe waving frantically from her spot near the field and pointed her out to Emily. 

“Hey, I think you’re needed.” 

“Oh, shoot. I gotta go. Bye, Beca! See you around!” 

Emily dashed off, jumping in line with the other cheerleaders. Beca was slightly disappointed to have her conversation with the younger girl interrupted. It was rare she talked to anyone besides Chloe or Jesse; and Emily’s calm, yet cheery nature was a nice change. She thought about Emily’s parting words, meaning that she wanted to talk to Beca again.

Beca thinks she wants that too. 

* * *

It became routine. Whenever Chloe would come over during games and talk to Beca, Emily would come over to tell her she was needed (really, Beca didn’t know how Chloe was the captain and Emily wasn’t at this point), and she would talk to Beca until she had to leave again.

They’d talk about how their week had gone, how classes were going. Emily and Beca both loved to complain about a math teacher they shared. It was never a conversation longer than a few minutes, but it was nice. 

It made football games bearable. Beca began to look forward to it.

_ God, what’s happening to me?  _

* * *

The shock on Chloe’s face when Beca walked into the gym was apparent, her pom-poms falling to the floor. The cheer squad glared at her, whispering to each other. Save for Emily, who smiled and waved at Beca.

“Beca? What are you doing here? You do know this is the  _ gym  _ right?” 

“Yes, Beale. I’m aware. I got bored.” 

Chloe was always Beca’s ride home from school. They’d lived in the same neighborhood since they were in elementary school, so it was routine for them. But Chloe always had cheer practice after school. Usually, Beca would be content just chilling in the library doing homework, but something drew her to come watch practice today. 

Maybe that something was the cute brunette whose face lit up when she saw Beca. 

They couldn’t actually talk much during practice (Chloe proved to actually be a really strict leader at times), but Beca was content with playing on her phone, occasionally looking up and making eye contact with Emily. Emily would always give her a sweet smile, eyes wrinkling at the corners (Beca dared to say it was pretty adorable). Beca smiled back. 

The following days were similar. Beca would come into the gym and half watch practice, half do her homework. Emily would always talk to her whenever she had a break. It was a lot nicer than trying to have a conversation over the roar of football games. 

Beca hoped Chloe didn’t notice. She’d never hear the end of it. 

(Chloe definitely noticed and was definitely already making plans).  

* * *

 

“Hey. This is like the fourth time you’ve watched practice,” Emily said to Beca. Chloe had given them a water break. “You thinking about joining the team or something?”

“No offense, but I’d rather have my right hand cut off and replaced with a dildo.” 

Emily laughed. 

Beca decided she liked making Emily laugh.

* * *

 

“You like her,” Chloe said one day on the drive home. Beca turned down the radio. 

“What?” 

“Emily. You like her, Beca.” 

“I mean, yeah. She’s sweet, who wouldn’t like her?” 

“No, I mean  _ like  _ like her.”

Beca tensed up. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“But don’t I? You look at her like she’s actually made of sunshine.” 

“Have you seen her smile? She kind of is made of sun- no, stop. I never said that.” Chloe was smirking. She knew how easy Beca was to catch off guard when she actually liked someone. Beca’s slip only proved her point, and Beca knew it. “Shut up and drive.” 

“Alright, Rihanna.” 

The ride was silent for a few minutes. 

“I think she likes you too.” 

Beca doubted it. But god, did she hope Chloe was right.

* * *

 

Beca tried not to think about the fact that Chloe knew about her crush. If she just acted like she didn’t care, maybe she’d stop caring.  _ Seems like a good solution, Beca.  _

The problem was that Emily made her  _ want _ to care. 

They started spending time together outside of football games and Beca’s intervening during cheer practice. Emily would spot Beca in the library during lunch and come over and sit down next to her. Beca showed no resistance, so Emily just kept hanging out with her. 

It wasn’t just during school either. Beca liked to spend time at the park in her neighborhood on weekends, just listening to music and shutting out the world. But when Emily approached her with a cup of hot chocolate and loving brown eyes, Beca couldn’t shut her out. 

Emily cared about so many things. Their conversations started getting deeper as time went on. Instead of talking about their school lives, Emily would start conversations about friendships, art, politics, big existential questions, and  _ feelings  _ (Beca shuddered). 

Emily wore her heart on her sleeve. 

Beca loved that about her. 

_ Love? _

* * *

 

Emily always had bruises on her legs. Beca doesn’t know how. She was actually a pretty skilled cheerleader; Chloe mentioned that she had a good chance at being captain next year. But every time an old bruise would fade, a new one would appear. After practice one day, Beca voiced her thoughts aloud. 

“How do you get so banged up?” 

“What?” 

“Your legs. They always have bruises on them.” 

“Oh, are you staring at my legs, Beca?” Emily smirked. 

Beca knew her blush was visible. 

Just because Beca had never heard Emily say anything about dating anyone didn’t mean anything. She didn’t even know if Emily liked girls. This was a small town, after all. Beca knew that first hand. But, maybe Emily did. She certainly hadn’t given Beca any indication that she didn’t. Beca was still scared. 

“I just think you should take better care of yourself.” 

Emily shrugged and said that she was used to it, that she didn’t care. 

Beca cared. It was written all over her face. Actual, real concern. Emily had never seen that from the older girl. 

The bruises seemed to fade after that. And they stayed faded. Most of them, anyway. 

Maybe Emily actually cared about the bruises too. Or maybe she cared about Beca’s feelings.

* * *

 

“Come on, Beca. Please?” 

“No, Chloe. I don’t want to go.” 

Chloe had been trying to get Beca to go to the school’s chorus concert since it had been announced. Chloe’s other best friend, Aubrey, was in the chorus. Beca didn’t dislike Aubrey, but they weren’t that close, so Beca didn’t feel the need to attend. 

Chloe’s eyes lit up with an idea. 

“Emily’s in chorus, you know.” 

“Really?” 

Chloe smirked. Beca groaned. She showed a shred of interest, which means she wasn’t getting out of it. 

Not that she’d admit it, but she’s glad Chloe made her go. 

Beca knew Emily sang some, but Beca didn’t know she was actually good. Like, really good. Beca hated to admit that she had a thing for people with nice voices, but she most definitely did. 

Emily ran up to her and wrapped her in a hug afterwards. 

“Beca! Chloe said she wasn’t sure if you’d come.” 

“Well,” Beca glared at Chloe, who was giving her two thumbs up. To her surprise, Aubrey gave her a soft smile as well. Beca turned back to Emily. “I wanted to support you.” 

Emily grinned so wide that Beca thought she’d get stuck that way. 

On the drive home, Beca glared at Chloe, who raised her eyebrows clearly asking ‘what did I do this time?’. 

“You told Aubrey about my crush on Emily.” 

“One, oh my gosh, you finally admitted it’s a crush.” Beca kept glaring. “Two, I didn’t. You know I wouldn’t tell anyone other than maybe Jesse so we could both get on your back about it. Why would you think that, Beca?” 

“She gave me a look like she knew I liked Emily.” 

“Was it a glare or a smile? Aubrey’s pretty protective of Em. Treats her like a little sister.” 

“Smile, actually.” 

“Huh,” Chloe looked thoughtful. “I don’t know what to tell you. I certainly didn’t say anything to Aubrey. Maybe Emily said something?” 

Beca snorted. 

“Why would she? We’re just friends.” 

“For now.”

* * *

 

“Why does the cheer squad hate you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, they’re always whispering about you when you come talk to me or Chloe. What gives?” 

Beca turned towards Emily. They were laying side by side on the grass in the park, listening to the faint music coming from Beca’s phone. Brown eyes stared back at Beca with curiosity. 

“Remember when I said I had a reputation?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I punched a senior last year.” 

“Really?” Emily looked at Beca with wide eyes. Beca thought it could have been fear at first, but a second glance made Beca think it was concern. 

“Yeah, he was being a homophobic asshole.” Beca paused for a second, not sure if she wanted to tell Emily the whole story. Emily’s gentle hand on her own gave made her a little more vulnerable, open. “Him and the cheer squad were both doing it. He graduated, but a few of the cheer bitches are still around. Chloe tries to keep them in line as much as she can, but there’s only so much she can do. They’re all just assholes. It’s no big deal.” 

“I’m sorry. They’re dicks. If I ever hear them saying anything mean about you I’ll...” 

Clearly Emily didn’t know what she would do, but Beca appreciated the sentiment anyway. 

“It’s okay, they at least don’t confront me about anything anymore.” 

Emily’s hand squeezed hers. She didn’t pry any further. They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the afternoon. 

Beca felt safe.

* * *

 

“Oh my god, Beca. Just ask her on a date already.” 

Beca had told Chloe about her conversation with Emily from Saturday, about how Emily wanted to defend Beca. 

“Chloe, I will open this car door and jump out.” 

“No you won’t,” Chloe said. “What you will do is ask Emily Junk out on a date finally! It’s been months! If you weren’t such a baby, you could’ve asked her to homecoming.” 

“I’m not a baby,” Beca huffed. “I don’t even know what to say. I’ve never asked anyone out before. I don’t even know if she likes girls.” 

“You’ll never know if you don’t try,” Chloe hummed. “Besides, even if it doesn’t go as planned, this is Emily we’re talking about. She won’t be freaked out and abandon you or anything. Not like that bitch did in middle school when you told her you liked her.” 

“Thanks for bringing that up,” Beca said, staring at the passing trees. Chloe sighed. 

“I’m sorry. My point is that Emily’s different. Don’t you agree?”

“Yes.” 

“And you really like her, don’t you?”

“Yes, Chloe.” 

“Then you’ll try?” 

“Okay, but if it backfires you owe me.” 

“Of course, I’ll buy the ice cream if it comes to that. But it won’t.” Beca and Chloe had a tradition of buying the other one ice cream whenever they were upset. Beca usually was the one spending money on Chloe, but she didn’t really mind. 

“Okay.” Beca smiled. Her voice sounded small when she asked, “You really think it’ll be okay?”

“I don’t think, I  _ know. _ ” 

“Half of that sentence was right.” Beca smirked when Chloe gasped with fake offense.

* * *

 

Nervous would have been an understatement. Beca was one tiny human ball of anxiety. She was waiting outside the gym for Emily to finish changing from practice, trying to steady her breathing. 

Chloe had asked her on the way to school if she had a plan. 

Beca lied and said she did. 

She honestly hoped that  _ not  _ having a plan would make her worry less. God, was she wrong. Luckily (or unluckily) Emily didn’t make her wait much longer. The brunette walked out of the gym, smiling when she saw Beca waiting for her. 

“Hey.” Emily must have noticed Beca’s anxiety because she tilted her head and took her hand. “What’s wrong? You look upset.” 

“Not upset, just...thinking.” 

_ Crap, Beca. Chloe was right, you should’ve had a plan.  _

“Thinking about what?” Emily pulled Beca along so she’d walk with her to the parking lot. Beca noted that Emily was still holding her hand.

Beca blurted out the first idea that came to her mind. “Uh, just a dream I had last night.”  _ Well, you’re committed now, stupid.  _

“Oh, I always have the weirdest dreams. One time I dreamt that Beyoncé wanted me to perform in her place. Can you believe it?” Beca smiled at Emily’s excitement. It fell again when Emily asked, “What did you dream?” 

“What did I - Oh, right. I dreamt that like, we were dating. So random, right?” Beca cringed internally. God, this was not how she wanted this to go. 

Emily didn’t react right away, just kept asking questions. “What did we do?” 

“We uh,” Beca tried to think of something quick. “We went to homecoming together! Which is weird, right? Since homecoming was last week.” 

“Mhmm.” Emily stopped and sat down on a bench in the lobby. Her mom wasn’t here yet. “Is that it? You were just thinking about that?” 

“Well, that. And I guess I was thinking like maybe…” Beca struggled to find a way to word what she wanted to say. Emily was patiently watching Beca’s frantic hand movements and stuttering. “I mean, hypothetically, would you go out with me?” 

Emily raised an eyebrow. 

_ Hypothetically? Really, Beca? Chloe will never let you hear the end of this one.  _

“Hypothetically would I go out with you?” Emily repeated. Beca nodded, stuffing her hands in her pockets so she’d stop waving them around. “Well, yeah. I definitely hypothetically would go out with you.” 

“Cool cool cool,” Beca nodded furiously. “That’s...that’s good.” 

“Would you?” 

“What?” 

“Would you hypothetically go out with me?” 

“Oh, um, yeah of course.” 

Emily grinned. 

“Good. So, will you hypothetically pick me up Saturday night at 7 and hypothetically go out to dinner with me?” 

“I - dinner with you. Are you asking me out?” 

“Only if you say yes,” Emily said. 

“Then yes! Definitely, absolutely yes.” Beca’s face lit up like Emily had never seen before. She was practically bouncing. Beca noticed quickly and stuffed her hands back into her pocket, blowing upwards at the stray hairs in her face. “I mean, sure. We can do that.” 

“Great.” Emily smiled, standing up to pull Beca into a hug. Beca hugged back, sighing happily into Emily’s neck.

* * *

 

Years later, if you asked Beca how her and Emily started dating, she would 100% lie and make up some story about how smooth she was. 

Emily knew better. She remembered the lies about dreams and the stuttering mess that was her girlfriend Beca Mitchell. But she let Beca have this victory. Emily had Beca, that’s all she cared about. 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: how Beca asks Emily out is how I asked my crush to go to homecoming with me one year


End file.
